GreenStar Security
GreenStar Security would be the community security arm of the GreenStar Community Cooperative. It’s role is to assist communities in developing their security facilities, to provide assistance in the event of security emergencies, and to coordinate the cross-community support of shared security facilities. This is a particularly touchy subject because of its political ramifications and because people in the western world still tend to harbor rather primitive cultural attitudes about the issues of crime and punishment. TMP and the Foundation CIC are not a government. Individual communities would have the responsibility of dealing with issues of crime and punishment, though cross-community there would be an effort to develop a standardized open system of law. We will be discussing this in detail in the section on Economics, Justice, and Government in TMP GreenStar Security’s role would be to coordinate communications between the security facilities in individual communities, organize the development or management of any shared security facilities, and provide investment for security systems where a new community is having difficulty implementing them. Initially, the security needs of TMP communities would be minimal because they would originate in existing nations, be subject to those nation’s laws, and rely on their regional law enforcement agencies. So their local security system needs would be akin to those of planned communities and corporate facilities, relying on ‘civilian’ security personnel and local citizens. Most security issues would be concerned with outside threats of crime, terrorism, and corporate/industrial espionage, inside threats of minor vandalism, and inside problems of domestic violence and social order in emergency situations. Communities would deal with their chronic ‘problem people’ by simple banishment, the right to exercise space use options with the ownership of CIC stock at the discretion of individual communities and the purchase of CIC stock including a clause for compulsory buy-back at the discretion of a majority of other stock holders. Later, however, the populations of TMP communities will reach a point where they may begin to generate some significant amount of local crime and have to deal with it independently, since they will also start being located away from existing nations, establishing political autonomy, and their own systems of law. These communities will also have to deal with larger scale threats from mass refugee migrations, open sea piracy, and possible military actions from rogue nations. (this is also a threat from major nations, but there is generally nothing an individual community on the scale of a city-state can do about it outside of diplomacy because even attempting to significantly defend themselves militarily against the possibility of this is to invite attack. Countries that consider themselves the cops of the world tend to be very jealous of that role...) At this scale, GreenStar Security would have to look into the development of sophisticated police and civil defense forces, digital networks for the collection and communication of crime information, and comprehensive systems of crime prevention, though in general it would be unlikely for any TMP communities to suffer the kinds of rampant crime problems of typical large western industrial communities owing to the way they would tend to systematically eliminate most of the situational reasons for crime. Parent Topic *GreenStar Community Cooperative Peer Topics *GreenStar Cultural *GreenStar Education *GreenStar Medical *GreenStar Relief Phases Category:GreenStar Community Cooperative